How that future Hiratsuka Shizuka wished for came to be
by Williambillhuggins
Summary: Important moments that were mentioned but not featured because of the PoV restrictions in the story "And so, Hiratsuka Shizuka".
1. Chapter 1

Standart Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu and i do not make money publishing this story.

* * *

 **Forewarning: I strongly advise you to read my earlier story "And so, Hiratsuka Shizuka" before this story if you want to understand the whole story, as this one consists of moments that were mentioned in earlier one but weren't featured as the PoV character was not present during those moments.**

* * *

"Let's disband the service club."

I remembered those words coming out of her mouth a few hours ago, what an ingenious solution i immediately thought at that moment, such a perfect way to end this stagnation we were stuck in, i wasn't able to form any reply though as the unease i felt a few times earlier made its return, i instinctually knew accepting her request meant being ready to move past the lines each of us set in front.

I remembered Yuigahama looking wide eyed, the same way the other one did when i uttered those excruciatingly embarrassing words back then, the same desire to understand and the same failure.

But unlike me, our resident ice queen looked determined, she seemed to know exactly what she wanted and didn't waste a moment to enlighten her.

"I think the club expired its use and started to become more harmful than its benefit, if it is only the existence of the club that is holding us together, we might as well fall apart, i am willing to take that risk"

How fitting it was that she was the one who came up with such a straightforward and decisive proposition while all Yuigahama could come up with was deceit and vagueness, and i was even more useless.

The same dread i felt twice before settled on me when i heard those words, the same feeling i felt when i came close to losing the excuse i had to spend time with her, i frantically searched for a counter argument, scoured the very depths of my brain for it, but the voice of reason kept repeating inside my head; she is right, she is right, she is right...

But at this moment a feeling of dread that was far more unsettling than the earlier ones were upon me, and the source of it was the words Hiratsuka Sensei uttered, the possibility of failing to grasp what we had and years later running into a shell of her current self which i so much admired made sweat trickle down the sides of my forehead.

I raised myself up from the sofa and made my way towards the windows of our living room, i parted the curtains and opened the window letting the cold air brought by the rare Chiba snow to cool the trickling sweat.

Sides of my mouth curled upwards into a smile as the sight of snow outside immediately made me think about her again, just like the snow, her decisive nature was something i would never expect to see when i woke up today.

Last time i was given a reason by Komachi, i ended up realising that it was wrong to act on reasons given by others, but it wasn't a reason that was given to me this time by Sensei, i already had a reason myself this time, one i needed her to subtly tell me so i could stop denying it internally, what was given to me was a fear that was much more scarier than the one that was keeping me from following my own reason.

State of my mind reminded me of the night before the day when last bits of my hope and self confidence were shattered in middle school, but no this was different, back then my mind was filled with idiotic thoughts about the possibilities of failing, getting ridiculed or looking uncool, i had none of those worries now.

Failure was a certain possibility, she had every reason to deny me, but unlike last time i knew i wasn't misunderstood, i knew she could easily come up with reasonable arguments that i can accept without feeling treated unjustly, and i knew no other soul would ever know about it.

Most importantly i knew this would solve her request, she would be receiving the immediate reaction that was probably more than what she hoped to receive with her request, i felt amused thinking about how cute she would look in her frustration when i pull the rug from under her without giving her a chance to take the initiative.

Despite the words Sensei said on that bridge about this point of time in our lifes not being everything, i couldn't help but ask myself; Are you ready for the most important day of your life Hikigaya Hachiman?

Without answering my own question, i pulled out my phone and tapped the name of my long time partner in crime from the contact list.

He answered before the first beep could even finish, what a creep. "Tis I Hachiman, why do you disturb my gaming session."

At least that gave his instant answer a legitimate excuse. "Zaimokuza, i need a favour."

A long sigh could be heard from the other side but after a short silence his answer came. "Very well, i feel gracious tonight, name it and it shall be yours."

I suppressed the urge to chide his tone and choice of words and without going into the details made my request. "Tomorrow morning, come half an hour early and wait for me at the gates."

Before he could complain about being forced to get up earlier, i pressed red button and ended the call.

After closing the window, i made my way to the kitchen and grabbed a can of MAX Coffee before settling myself back on the sofa, easier part was done, now i needed to obtain her number.

As i sipped from the can of my beloved MAX Coffee, i thought about just how i could do that.

First name that popped into my mind was Hiratsuka Sensei, but she wouldn't give her number even if she wanted to because of confidentiality, i wouldn't want to force her into that kind of choice anyway.

Yuigahama was out of question, she would ask hundreds of questions and she would even suggest to call her herself, even if i could come up with an elaborate lie that could convince her, that would be unfair, even thinking about her possible reaction to what i was going to do tomorrow made me cringe in pain.

The moment i thought about Hayama's name, a nauseating feeling showed its ugly end on my stomach, i had no idea if he had her number, but it was irrelevant, there was no way i was going to ask him about that.

Last name that popped into my mind was of that demon superwoman, even thinking about what her reaction would be made me shiver in fear, even if i dared to face that, i didn't think she would be receptive after what happened with Sensei earlier, there was even a possibility that she wouldn't answer the call based on that.

Before i could think of another name, door of the living room loudly opened, frame of my cute little sister popped inside with her green pajamas on, it was a great wonder that hers was not the first name that came to my mind.

She looked tired, but there was a smile on her face, probably because how well her exam seemed to be, there even was a small celebration going on with our parents when i first arrived home.

When she spotted me, she tilted her head sideways before speaking. "Oh, onii-chan, you were still up?"

I ignored her question and after taking a deep breath spoke with a dead serious tone, looking her in the eyes. "Komachi, i need a favour, no questions asked until tomorrow evening."

Her content smile left its place into an understanding one, she walked towards the kitchen and grabbed her own can of MAX Coffee before making her way to the sofa, sitting beside me she popped the can open and gulped a decent amount before putting her head on my shoulder, she spoke without her smile leaving her face. "Lets hear it onii-chan."

I took another deep breath and tried to speak with the same serious tone, but the voice that came out gave enough clues for her to take her own deep breath. "I need you to give me her number."

She reached for her pocked, pulled her phone out and handed it over to me, by the time i found her name among the numerous contacts and copied it to my own, she was already up standing sideways with her left palm open, i squeezed her hand a little as i gave her phone back, she squeezed my own back in response and started walking towards the door.

Before she could pull the doorknob, i called out. "Komachi...Congratulations and thanks."

She nodded her head with her smile still on and opened the door halfway before turning back to me. "Komachi is a little worried onii-chan, but more so she is proud of you, you look a lot calmer compared to the last time, good luck tomorrow."

She left the room and closed the door leaving him with the thoughts about how lucky he was to have her...

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of my phones alarm function, time was showing an hour earlier than usual, other than needing to show up half an hour earlier i also planned to reward Komachi by leaving her a breakfast.

After handling the morning necessities and putting on my uniform, i started working inside the kitchen, in less than a third of an hour a western style breakfast for two was adorning the top of the table with an omelet and all, i even went out of my way and sliced some tomatoes for Komachi's sake.

Right when i was about to put on my shoes after finishing my breakfast, a sleepy Komachi entered the room and gave me a morning greeting with a smiling face. "Good morning onii-chan, you are piling on the points this morning."

I stopped in the middle of putting on a shoe and raised my head. "Good morning Komachi, why are you awake."

She formed a cheeky grin as she walked towards me. "You are so rusty onii-chan, amount of noise you made while preparing that breakfast could have woken up an elephant, good thing mother and father leaves early."

"Sorry about that." I said with an apologising tone.

She started fixing my tie and blazer without saying a word, once she was done with that she started working on my hair using her hands, that went on for a few moments and i did no move to stop her. Once she was done she opened the door, turned me around by grabbing my shoulders and pushed me out.

Once i turned around and looked at her face, her expression reminded me of a mother bird pushing her nestling over the edge so it could fly, with a whispering voice barely audible she said her last words and closed the door. "Good luck, onii-chan."

It took a lot of willpower to not ride too fast on the way as the slowly building tension made my legs to want to pedal harder, but i had no intention of getting into an another accident today, i wouldn't jump in front of a car for a box full of kittens let alone a single dog this time, well i probably would.

As i approached the gate, i easily managed to spot the hulking figure of a fidgeting Zaimokuza, he was getting as much weird looks from passing people as he was giving, yet he was still dutifully waiting, maybe he was a reliable guy after all.

Dismounting the bike, i walked past him and made a small head movement indicating him to follow, as we got closer to the bike park he broke the silence with a rough whispering voice. "Hachiman, what kind of man shuts the phone on other parties face, especially after asking for a favour, where is your respect for your overlord!?"

I knew i was in the wrong so i decided to use the lure i was saving for this kind of occasion. "Zaimokuza, your reward will be that for your services."

He looked dumbfounded for a second, but his eyes went wide with realisation after a while. "Y-you don't mean that Hachiman, t-the collect-"

"Aye, i mean that." I cut him off.

"T-the limited edition one!?" He shrieked out.

"Aye." I replied again.

He straightened his posture and put his right fist on his left shoulder. "Command me Hachiman, no matter how arduous the task is!"

Good, promise of such a rare item was sure to ensure he would do his best even if he would have to make a fool of himself, chances were high that he might get his reward without having to lift a single finger, so i didn't feel too bad about using him.

"Zaimokuza, do you know my special spot in the school." I asked.

"Of course, what kind of comrade would i be if i didn't, you have your doorway just as i have my library, the respect i have for your territory is the reason i don't hang around there." He replied haughtily.

Zaimokuza was a master of loner arts himself, he was almost at my level, so there was a chance that he was going to understand my aim with my next few words, i had to take another deep breath to contain the building anxiety before i could continue. "I need you to guard my spot from the inside of the building, i don't care how you do it but you are to divert anyone from getting close and you will also stay far enough to be out of sight."

I could almost hear the wheels turning inside his head, after a while an unexpected look formed on his face, a look of worry if i could dare to call it that. "Hachiman, are you going to do what i think you are going to do?"

Probably understanding the seriousness of the situation he was fully out of character at this point, i only gave him a short reply. "Aye, i am."

After a few more seconds of internal thinking he asked again. "The cold one?"

A chuckle forced itself out of my mouth, his question made me realise how hard it was for people to actually know each other, it made me understand that i barely knew her as much as Zaimokuza does now back when i internally came up with her nickname.

"Yes, the cold one." I replied with a small smile forming on my face for the first time.

The worried look on his face intensified. "Hachiman, a master of loners like you don't need to hear this, but i feel obligated to voice it, it is going to hurt if you fail, a lot, and the chances of failure is astronomically high with that one."

He was aware that i already thought about all his warnings, this was his way of asking the reason i was taking such a high risk, so i answered that question. "I was informed about a much greater hurt i could receive in the future if i do not take this risk, regret of missed opportunities and more."

A scowl formed in his face, for a second it made me go wide eyed to see him get angry for my sake. "Who is this irresponsible person that puts such notions in your head Hachiman, is this person unaware of the way of the loner."

This time it was my turn to scowl. "Don't run your mouth about her idiot, she is a graduate of lonerhood, she is far wiser and far more experienced than brats like us."

"You speak of Sage woman Hiratsuka?" He was back in character.

Even though i was glad for his concern, i was getting impatient, so i spoke with an admonishing voice. "Yes, i speak of her, but don't let her hear you using that title if you value your well being, now will you help me or not Zaimokuza?"

He gave a short sigh before speaking in a defeated voice. "Very well, words of a swordmaster like me is meaningless against the wisdom possessed by the likes of her, i shall grant you my aid in exchange for the fore mentioned reward."

Finally this part was over, it took a lot longer than expected. "All right, get to your position as soon as you can during lunch break, and if you dare peeking, i will rip your reward into pieces in front of your eyes and burn it afterwards."

With that i turned back and started to move away, but before i could walk ten steps, i heard his voice. "Hachiman, may your sword arm be strong."

Without turning back i raised my left arm and kept walking.

* * *

I remembered time passing extremely fast back in that embarrassing day, but that was nothing compared to today, within a blink of an eye it was already the short break before the longer lunch one and i was in a solitary spot trying muster enough courage to make the phone call that was the last preparation.

I forced out a few deep breaths and finally pushed the call button and put the phone to my ear before i could lose the little amount of courage i managed to form and press the red button.

After two beeps a voice answered with a questioning tone. "Hello?"

I tried to form the plainest voice i could to avoid sounding too anxious. "Yo, it is me, do you have a moment?"

"Who?" The voice answered with a confused tone that was obviously fake.

I took another deep breath and gave a short sigh. "I know you can recognise my voice, it is Hikigaya, do you have a moment?"

A small chuckle could be heard from the other side and the voice continued with a playful tone "Ara, have you finally given in to your stalker urges? How do you have my number?"

The playful attitude relaxed me a little and i formed a small smile before speaking again. "Maybe and it doesn't matter, would you be kind enough to comply if i were to invite you to a designated stalking spot?"

The voice sounded like a grossed out one this time but again i was able to discern the fact that it was faking it. "I have a sudden urge to send the police to that special spot of yours, you have a few seconds to make me change my mind."

I decided keep up with this game a little bit more so i could relax before showing i was serious. "There is a rumour going around that a dark coloured kitten with white paws frequent the spot i am talking about."

Another chuckle came from the other side. "You are getting warmer, i am at the edge of getting convinced."

I took yet another deep breath before ending the game. "As much as i enjoy this back and forth, i am serious, could you come to the doorway to the side of the special building, ten minutes after the lunch break starts?"

"Is everything all right?" The voice asked with apparent worry.

"Everything is all right, i just need to talk to you about something." I assured the voice.

"Alone?" It questioned with an intrigued tone.

"Y-yes." I replied timidly, half stuttering.

"Very well, i will be there right on time." The voice assured with a serious tone.

"Thank you, see you later." I managed to squeeze out before hanging up.

I slid down with my back on the wall into a sitting position, sweat was pouring out from all over my body, thinking about the fact that even a simple phone call put me into this position made me worry about how i was going to act during the actual thing.

I looked at the time on my phone, it was less than an hour away now, i slapped both my cheeks and chided myself loudly so i could muster one last determination. "Get your shit together Hachiman."

As i walked towards the classroom to attend the last period before the lunch brake, i kept inhaling and exhaling deep breaths.

* * *

I was sweating profoundly, so much that i started to worry about stinking before i could reach my destination, i had to make a short stop so i could wash my face, ice cold winter water sent a wave of shiver down my body as i splashed it on my face.

As i made my way to the destination, i could hear my own heart beat near my ears, just like one could after sprinting or climbing too many stairs too fast, Komachi was under the impression that i was a lot calmer compared to the last time, but onii-chan is not too sure about that Komachi.

Zaimokuza was already in his position, as i walked past him, i made him a gesture with two fingers pointing at my own eyes first and then pointing at his.

He nodded and gulped before asking. "Hachiman, what will you do about outside intruders?"

"It is unlikely, but i can spot them before they are close enough from the outside." I replied without concern.

As i walked past i could hear a quiet voice. "Good luck."

Looking at the phone, it showed that i had three minutes left, time was an unfair concept, whole day passed in the blink of an eye but i felt like i could squeeze ten heartbeats to each second of these three minutes.

Thoughts of escape started to form in my mind, a whole set of my old defensive mechanisms were popping up one by one, for each one i slammed my fist to the wall and denied them before they could settle back and made waiting harder than it already was.

Finally the small door opened, my keen hearing would normally spot the footsteps but the heartbeats managed to muffle them and she was in my sight before i could make an effort to prepare myself one last time.

She had a muffler hanged around her neck and her schoolbag was on her right shoulder, i guessed she was planing to eat her lunch in clubroom after this, i spotted that she wasn't wearing her coat, for a moment i worried if she might get cold here outside, then i realised i wasn't wearing my coat either and there was no sensation of cold.

She walked down the stairs, looked around for a while before speaking in a playful tone. "Nice solitary spot, but i have to remind you, i am proficient in multiple martial arts, are you sure your plan is well thought?"

Not at all i thought, even if it was i wasn't in a state to handle a well thought plan, still i couldn't help myself but form a little smile and respond to her banter. "I am betting on improvisation, our handling of the surprise factor seemed to be the only way i might have a chance to close the spec gap between us."

She hugged herself, hiding her modest assets behind her slender arms and faked a worried tone. "I am troubled Hikigaya-kun, you know i have never been good with surprises, you have me at disadvantage."

Silence settled, she looked at me as if she was expecting me to finally get to the point, i tried to slow down my breathing, looking at her smiling face made me relax even if it was only a little, so i finally managed to start forming words.

"I wanted to ask if-" i started but it didn't take too long to realise those were not the words i prepared in my mind, and before i could continue she interjected.

Her head tilted to the side and an amused voice came out. "Are you going to ask the same thing for the third time, they say third time is the charm but-"

I lashed out in frustration. "Let me finish for once woman, no i am not going to ask the same thing."

She shirked away hearing my rough voice, shit i thought, i went out and shouted at her at the middle of it, i could feel my arms tingling and it was getting harder to breath but i had to squeeze out an apology. "I am sorry i didn't mean to shout."

She reformed her bearing quickly and spoke in a timid tone. "No, i am the one who should be sorry, i didn't perceive how serious you were, please continue."

Damn it, it wasn't enough that i shouted at her, i also made her blame herself for something so trivial, with the way it was going i was doomed to make more fuck ups the longer this went on.

I raised my head and looked at her shining blue eyes, getting captivated by those ocean deep orbs allowed me to clear my thoughts for the first time since her arrival even though it was for a brief moment, i held onto that moment of clarity and ignoring the breathing that was getting harder with every second, i managed to come up with a voice that was loud enough to surpass the heartbeats i could hear to the sides of my ears.

"Yukinoshita, i like you, no i love you, please go out with me."

Her eyes went wide, and she froze with those blue orbs fixed on mine, her mouth half open in shock.

Before i could form any thought though, that tingling i felt in my arms reached my fingertips, i started sweating again, how was it even possible to sweat in this freezing weather anyway, and finally it started to become even harder to breathe, i felt the sudden urge to breathe faster and deeper as if the air wouldn't reach my lungs if i hadn't.

I could barely perceive her finally making a movement, she was probably brought out of her own shock by my breathing sound as it was getting louder now, she lowered her body a little to re establish eye contact with my now downward gaze and asked with a worried voice. "Hikigaya-kun are you all right."

I tried to squeeze out a few words to prevent her from getting worried, but they wouldn't come out, i saw her taking her gloves off at the side of my gaze and i suddenly felt soft and warm hands on my cheeks, i was sure she would feel disgusted by all the sweat that was on my face, so tried to pull my head away.

But the hands wouldn't let go, she forcefully moved my head, made me lock eyes with her once again and spoke with a calm tone. "Hikigaya-kun, i think you are hyperventilating, it is not something too serious but it is a very disturbing feeling, so i need you to listen and do as i say okay?"

I managed to give a nod between excessive breathing, she let go of my face and opened her bag, after looking inside for a few seconds she pulled out a plastic bag and a handkerchief but she put the plastic bag back inside and spoke again with the same calm tone. "It is okay Hikigaya-kun, i don't have a paper bag with me so we will have to use your hand, i know you want to breathe deep and fast but i need you to cover your mouth and one of your nostrils and breathe regularly."

I managed another nod and complied as i tried to fight the urge to breathe deeper and faster, i felt a couple of hands grabbing my shoulders and slowly pushing me towards the stairs and my feet started moving, she made me sit down and settled herself beside.

Suddenly i felt a hand caressing my hair and another one wiping sweat off my forehead with a handkerchief and i heard the same calm voice speaking again. "It is okay Hachiman, worst part is over, you can relax now, i need you to remove your hand and breathe normally for a little bit now, we are going to rotate this for a few more minutes and you are going to feel even better."

Same routine continued for what felt like an instant and an eternity at the same time, her hand never leaving the top of my head and her constant reassuring words my ear, as the urge and the tingling sensation started to fade my useless brain decided it was time for it to realise my first name coming out of her lips a few minutes ago and a different kind of heat wave made me start sweating again, seriously i must have toppled Zaimokuza's record today.

Handkerchief found its way to my face again and being in a better situation now, i tried to grab it and do it myself but the hands were too quick to pull away and an admonishing voice arrived. "Hachiman, keep doing what i told you to do."

I tried to sneak a gaze towards my peripheral vision, she was working her hands with a caring smile on her lips, she looked calm but i could guess that she was hiding her worry for my benefit, my five senses started to work better as my heartbeat slowed down, i could feel her soft skin occasionally touching my face as she was trying to wipe it and i could smell sweet fragrance of her as i breathed slowly.

Calm voice once again broke the silence. "I think it is over now, had this ever happen to you before?"

"No, as far as i remember." I managed to squeeze out the words.

"In that case it would be wise for you to get further medical attention, we should at least start by taking you to the infirmary." She said with a determined voice.

I was okay with going to the infirmary but i had every intention of opposing that further medical attention, i managed to embarrass myself enough as it is.

But before that i had to finish what i started, i had no intention of letting this episode get in the way, it was never a good idea to delay what was meant to be said to a later date, i have been burned by that kind of reluctance before, so i steeled myself again and surprisingly words came much easier than they did before. "Yukinoshita, you still haven't given your answer."

The sweetest smile i have ever seen adorned her face, hers was still a priceless figure yet it was no longer a transient one, those blue orbs shined once again as her lips pursed. "I will go out with you Hachiman, but on one condition, you are to call me with my given name at least when we are alone for now."

She did not word it that way, but i was sure she was demanding that i call her name right now, it was sure to feel cringy to do it on demand, but it was but a mare trickle of disturbance to me right now, i raised myself up from sitting position before speaking. "Fair enough, shall we go, Yukino."

I knew mine was a weak reply, but it looked like it was enough for as a tinge of red started to form on her cheeks, and i was sure it was forming on mine too, we started walking inside side by side, shoulders occasionally touching each other as we made our way towards the infirmary.

* * *

When we arrived to the infirmary, she quickly explained my condition to the nurse who was a lady that looked like she were in her late thirties, i was forced to sit upon a bed as she started questioning Yukinoshita. "Was he anxious or in panic?"

Yukinoshita timidly answered. "Both, extremely."

She inquired for more as expected of her profession. "What was he doing that made him get to that degree."

I could see the conflict in her eyes as she was fighting with the urge to not say something that would be embarrassing for us, but at the same time she wasn't the kind to hold onto information in a medical situation, so she replied with a stuttering voice. "He was c-confessing."

That put a smile on her face while we both averted our gazes towards the ground, but she didn't let her businesslike tone change, probably for our sake. "That explains a lot, but i still want to measure your temperature, and do you have any pain or bleeding?"

I answered her by shaking my head sideways while she retrieved a thermometer, put it into my mouth and grabbed my arm counting my pulses.

Thermometer started beeping after a while and Yukinoshita grabbed it and showed it to her before i could see it, with her eye on the wall she let go of my hand at the one minute mark.

"You don't have a fever and your pulse is within the normal range albeit it is closer to the upper limit, this is the first time something like that happened to you as i was informed by Yukinishita-san, so i would strongly advise you to go to a hospital, you can rest here for a while and you are excused from the rest of the classes and please inform your parents as fast as you can." With those words she turned around and left us alone inside the infirmary.

Memories of the last time we were alone in this room suddenly surfaced, and again i started to feel the heat coming out of my face, but Yukinoshita looked too much in worry to let those memories to surface.

"You need to call your parents and go to a hospital Hachiman, it is not a good idea to ignore this." She demanded firmly.

I knew she was right, but i also knew how much this was going to freak mom and Komachi, at the very least i wanted to spare a few people from worrying so i came up with a compromise. "Fine, but i want to wait until classes are over, i don't want to needlessly worry anymore people than necessary, especially Sensei, you know how she can be."

She looked conflicted but gave up with a short sigh. "Fine, i don't want her to get you into a traffic accident with that car of hers."

She grabbed two pillows and leaned them to where one of the beds met the wall, with a hand gesture she commanded me to sit and pulled herself a chair near the bed, out of her bag she pulled out her bento box and a set of chopsticks, she opened the box revealing a rich set of food, as she grabbed some rice with her sticks and her hand started to make its way towards my mouth, i freaked out and my eyes went wide.

"Umm, Yukinoshita, what do you think you are doing?" I asked in panic.

But all the answer i received was a raised eyebrow which made me realise my mistake and i reformed my question. "Umm, Yukino, what do you think you are doing?"

She started with a chiding tone. "Why do you feel the need to ask a question with such an obvious answer Hachiman, of course i am trying to feed you, you haven't had the chance to eat lunch right? Now open your mouth."

"Y-yes ma'am." I managed to stutter before complying.

One by one, this and that delicacy made its way into my mouth, food tastes best when it is free, but it was even better when it was fed to your mouth by your girlfriend, before i lost myself in the moments bliss i realised something. "Nee Yukino, you haven't had your lunch either right? You also eat."

"Fine." She said and her hand made its way towards her bag again, but it stopped midway and she grabbed the chopsticks she used to feed me and started occasionally eating herself while she continued to feed me, and a tint of red on her pale cheeks was making itself more prominent as the sticks alternated between us.

If Zaimokuza were to see us now, he would go into a chuuni rant about me abandoning the way of the loner and he would accuse me of being a riajuu, and if Sensei were to see how obnoxious we were at this moment she would end my life with one of the deadliest among her myriad of techniques.

Something red made its way towards my mouth between the chopsticks and i was too deep in thought and too blissful to realise that it was a slice if tomato before it made its way into my mouth, i chewed it without a complaint before swallowing.

It was the most delicious slice of tomato i have ever tested...

* * *

 **AN: Hello again everyone, i felt the sudden urge to write once again and something like this was slowly forming in my head after my first story ended, i kept wondering about how would the important moments in that story that Sensei couldn't be a part of would play out and i said why not write it yourself? Thus here i am once again.**

 **As the description will probably give a clue (when i actually write, i haven't yet while typing these words), this story will give spotlight to the few moments i deemed important in the main story, this will be the first time i am writing from a PoV other than Sensei and i will have to write from at least four different PoVs if everything goes right, and i am not too confident about some of them.**

 **Unlike the 'And so, Hiratsuka Shizuka', i feel much less serious this time, i am much less concerned about being OOC as i am writing this purely for self satisfaction, i feel like i will be fine with it if it invokes this or that emotion, whether they are negative or positive emotions.**

 **I plan to show four different moments at this moment and i am inclined to have a fifth chapter that is going to act as an epilogue for the both stories, i don't know how fast chapters will come out, i have some stuff in my mind for the second one even though it is going to be the one that will be hardest for me to write, but i don't have much going on for the last two yet, Sensei herself will only appear in epilogue and the OC from the first story will at best have a momentary appearance there maybe only a mention.**

 **Before i go back to my "nth" reread of this chapter as i prepare to publish it, i would like to say i will be delighted to hear any reviews and i feel much less confident about getting positive ones compared to last time :P**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **William 'Bill' Huggins**


	2. Chapter 2

Standart Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu and i do not make money publishing this story.

* * *

 **Forewarning: I strongly advise you to read my earlier story "And so, Hiratsuka Shizuka" before this story if you want to understand the whole story, as this one consists of moments that were mentioned in earlier one but weren't featured as the PoV character was not present during those moments.**

* * *

"I-" i heard Yukinon try to come up with an answer, a flash of pain went through me as i watched her trying to find her strength.

Once again she tried, eyes still wide and barely able to form any words as if she was trying to spill whatever was within her heart, "I-".

And i steeled my heart for the incoming pain as i was about to do what i surely thought to be extremely unfair, i turned my face towards her and formed the coldest expression i ever could.

She stole a glance at the expression i forced and looked as if she couldn't say what she wanted to say seeing that, she turned her head sideways, with the tears almost coming out, words left her lips, this time with no sign of that earlier light in her eyes. "I wouldn't mind-"

In that fleeting instant, joy overpowered the pain i was feeling for what i did, even before she could finish her words i turned my face towards Hikki expecting the words i hoped that would never come to arrive.

With his hands squeezed into fists and his gaze downwards, he answered my expectations with the words that would put a certain end to the scheme i have come up with, turning the cold expression i have forcefully adorned into a crestfallen smile.

I have tried to tangle the threads connecting us to a such state that none of us could untie the knot that it formed, but before i could make the final pull and tighten it, his words came out like a finger reaching for that opening before i could forcefully close it.

But my actions had a consequence that i have never dreamed of, as if she was awoken from a deep slumber, Yukinon chided me after reforming her bearing and came up with her own request, one that i initially could not wrap my head around.

But it didn't take long for her to enlighten me, and as i understood her aim, i realised she was finishing what Hikki could partially do, he could only get in the way of my attempt of tangling those threads eternally, but what Yukinon aimed to do was to cut them all entirely, leaving each of us with the immediate decision of what to do afterwards.

At this most important moment, i chose to contradict the kindness that was expected from me, hoping her frailty and his fears would at least let me have that lie i could be content with, but i may have actually just been running away, i may have been too naive to expect that outcome, but it is too late now... There is only one hopeless option left.

* * *

Boys were putting their usual scene, with two of them flanking Hayato-kun as they leaned on the heater while Tobecchi was standing across them making a fool of himself and stealing occasional glances at Hina-chan.

Us girls were mostly ignoring them with Yumiko and I sitting side by side on the seat while Hina-chan was sitting backwards on the desk, unlike the boys an uneasy silence was reigning among us, probably because other two could easily sense my mood.

I was stealing glances at Hikki once in a while, lately he has been typing on his phone and smiling at it during breaks, only person that i knew among the few contacts on his phone that could make him smile just by texting was Komachi-chan, and i wasn't under the impression that she would waste so much of her time texting her brother, seriously if he was texting with Komachi-chan so much it was creepy for both of them.

It was finally Yumiko who broke the silence with a worried voice. "Yui, are you like okay girl? Like you have been totally silent today."

I ignored her question as i was wondering whether i should ask my own question, when her worry started to show more prominently on her face, i thought why not, i had nothing left to lose. "Nee Yumiko, Hina-chan, do you believe love is rational?"

Yumiko looked stunned hearing me ask something like that so bluntly, Hina-chan on the other hand formed one of her rarer expressions, one that looked serious enough to show that none of her thoughts at that moment were about lewd stuff regarding what boys do with each other.

Yumiko got over her surprise after a while and answered with a fiery tone that was hidden behind the disguise of disinterest. "I don't know Yui, but like i don't really care, i like what i like and i will totally do everything i can to get it."

Hina-chan stole the words in my mind with a content smile on her face. "That is so like you Yumiko."

A tone of red appeared on Yumiko's cheeks as she started fidgeting, probably realising how much her words were filled with emotion, but i turned my serious gaze towards Hina-chan and asked. "You disagree Hina-chan?"

"I do not disagree with Yumiko's stance per se,-" She looked at my eyes with deliberate intention at this point. "-do you want me to be frank Yui?"

I replied with a dispirited tone, averting my gaze. "Hmm, lets hear it."

She took in a deep breath and continued with a forceful tone. "I think the most indispensable factor in a relationship is intellectual compatibility, it is true that sometimes people do specifically get attracted to opposites, but the lack of intellectual stimulation will ultimately lead to a degree of loneliness and dissatisfaction on the party with more developed critical thinking skills."

And frank she was...For the first time after being friends with Hina-chan for almost a year, i realised i underestimated how perceptive she was, she was this way back then with the Tobecchi's request too, i was supposed to be the one who could read the mood but i was oblivious to his feelings towards her while she was already taking her precautions.

But she was not done yet, so she asked again with the same deliberate intention. "Do you want me to carry on Yui?"

Why the hell not, already harsh truths were subtly thrown at my face, i might as well go all the way, this time i didn't avert my eyes and looked her in the eyes with a forlorn smile on my lips. "Hmm, fire away."

A look of pain passed through behind her thick framed glasses, but she looked to be steeling herself and spoke with the same forcefulness. "You see Yui, infatuation can only last for so long and this part is valid for both parties, the relationship must be sustained by something they both share in common."

She hesitated for a second and stole a glance towards the boys before continuing with a disturbed look. "That is why, there are things that are never going to work, and there are things-"

She stopped herself for a second, closed her eyes and tilted her head with a small smile forming on her lips, she looked as if she was entertaining an older thought and as if she was amused by that. "And there are things that might have probably worked spectacularly, only if they were not part of a huge lie."

The gaze i was trying to maintain started to falter as the reality of her words one by one slammed into my face, seeing my distress Yumiko interjected. "Hey Ebina, i know she asked for it but like aren't you being a little too mean."

Hina-chan ignored her words and kept staring at me with the same old intention, i grabbed her hand and Yumiko's shoulder before speaking. "It is okay Yumiko, i think this was one of the most important lessons i will ever receive in my life, if only i could receive it earlier."

If the things would happen as i expected them to happen, and no miracle would arrive to give me the thing i so very much desired, i was going to have to rely on them, so i decided to make a request. "Yumiko, Hina-chan, i think i am going to get my heart broken soon, please be there for me when that happens."

"Like i am always here for you Yui." Yumiko answered, flustered and worried.

Hina-chan looked at me with a smile adorning her face, she looked as if she were proud and contended herself with a nod.

* * *

The moment last period ended, Hikki got up from his seat and made his way out, i gave him a few minutes of head start before i parted with Yumiko and Hina-chan.

I would be fine with failure i thought, i just needed to try, i knew i was going to be a mess afterwards, i knew it was going to be awkward for a while, but it was all right as long as i got to say what i needed to say.

Before i knew it, i was i front of the clubroom, i could hear their voices coming from inside, they sounded like they were in their own world as usual.

"Stop being so cynical Hikigaya-kun, yes there might be an element of selfishness and self satisfaction in every good deed, but these are almost always down below among the list of reasons" i heard Yukinon say with a chiding voice.

Hikki replied with apparent sarcasm. "Are you sure? Are you positive that their main reason is not the fact that it eases their conscience?"

Yukinon replied with an amused tone. "Now you are just reaching so you can contradict me, i have to tell you Hikigaya-kun, not every person in this world is so wretched that they would always think 'i would feel bad if i didn't do it' every time they do a good deed, unlike you."

Hearing that banter filled me with a bittersweet nostalgia, i wondered for how long i was going to be able to witness it without feeling a throng of pain inside, i took a deep breath and prepared myself to put on my cheerful act as i slammed the door open with a usual greeting. "Yahallo!"

"Good afternoon Yuigahama-san" Yukinon gave her usual greeting with a smile adorning her lips.

"Yo." Hikki gave his usual crude one, barely lifting his head up from his book.

This everyday scene would have been enough for me i thought, but i was sure it was never going to be exactly like this from this day on, i intended to make sure of it.

I kept on with the fake smile on my face and spoke cheerfully. "You guys were at it again, at least wait for me Yukinon, you might finish him off without me to hold you back."

Yukinon put her fingers on her temple as if she were having a headache. "I can certainly try Yuigahama-san, but i can make no promises considering i can not trust my own tolerance when it comes to the infuriating nonsense that comes out of this mans mouth."

Hikki lowered his book before replying passionately himself. "Oi woman, don't get into arguments if you are going to start being rude just because you didn't like what you heard."

Before Yukinon could make a comeback i started laughing, unlike the earlier emotions i was deliberately putting on, this one was natural, i realised i genuinely enjoyed their banter, the words that came out afterwards could only be described as motherly. "Now now kids, please behave."

A pout formed on Yukinon's mouth before she returned to her reading and Hikki put on a smirk before he did the same, i had a little bit longer than an hour left with this content everyday scene before it would disappear, maybe forever...

Time passed on as usual, with me doing the most of the talking while they both raised their heads from the books they were reading to reply and occasionally going into their bantering about some random topic i came up with.

As the closing time arrived, my gaze started alternating between Yukinon and the clock, expecting her to call the day so i could go ahead and set myself at Hikki's path for what i aimed to do.

She finally raised her head from her book and i instictually made a move to get up from my seat, but before i could raise myself up, she locked eyes with Hikki, took a deep breath while closing her eyes and spoke with a determined look. "Yuigahama-san, before we call it a day, we have some news we would like to convey to you."

A feeling of dread enveloped my mind and i could feel my nails biting into my palms as the hands that started to shake tightened themselves into fists, i fought the emotions that originated from that dread and managed to look her in the eye, waiting to hear those news.

She stole a glance towards me but didn't allow that determination to leave her face. "We have talked before that club would be disbanded with the start of the new term, b-but that is no longer necessary."

No, not like this, it had barely been more than a week since that day, i could not have been too late to act, there was no way one of them would act earlier than this, please at least do not deny this to me.

Before i could gather my thoughts i heard her voice again, this time much more timid filled with occasional stutter. "B-because Hikigaya-kun and I-" She stopped for a second as her voice got lower and lower towards the end and carried on with a much more audible albeit still timid voice. "-we are dating."

I couldn't define the first feeling those words raised inside me for a while, i hoped it to be sadness, i hoped it to be anger and i even hoped it to be envy but after a long silence it hit me, that momentary feeling that passed without leaving a trace was happiness, i felt happy for them, especially Yukinon, as i knew how much she needed a shoulder to rely on.

I tried to put up a brave front and tried to form a smile as i held back the tears that were slowly forming at the sides of my eyes, i tried to come up with a cheerful voice but the one that came out was trembling. "Congratulations guys-"

I stopped myself from saying anything further, no i wasn't going to give up at this point, it was never too late to turn the feelings that i kept inside for so long into words, i wasn't going to let this determination that i built step by step go to waste, i raised myself from the seat and spoke with all that determination echoing in my voice. "Hikki, can i speak with you alone for a few minutes."

He raised from his seat without an objection and made a move to walk towards the door, but Yukinon stopped him with a motion of her hand and raised herself from her seat making her way outside without saying a word.

I fully raised myself up and moved towards him with only a few feet between us, without raising my gaze from the ground i spoke with tears starting to fall. "I was too late Hikki, but i am sure it wouldn't make a difference even if i was early enough, i knew you weren't that dense of a guy to not notice this, i knew you deliberately kept me from saying what i wanted to say so many times, but i also didn't have enough courage when you decided you wouldn't stop me from saying it."

I raised my gaze and looked at him in the eyes seeing the surprise on his face as i was still determined to say what i wanted to say all along despite being aware of them now. "That is why Hikki, i will say it even at this late moment, that I-"

I saw it as the pain flashed across his face and he tried to interrupt. "Yuigama-"

I shook my head to the sides not letting him interrupt and formed a smile. "That is why i will say, i want you to know that i love you, and you don't have to say anything."

He formed a bitter smile hearing the words i spilled out and spoke the clumsy words he could come up with. "There is nothing i could say Yuigahama, saying that i am sorry would be unfair and it would be a lie."

The fondness i felt grew even more if that was possible so i waved a hand and spoke without letting the smile leave my face before i left. "Bye bye, Hikki."

* * *

I wiped the tears as i left the clubroom and saw Yukinon waiting side by side with Yumiko at a distance they could not hear us from the inside, the moment Yukinon saw me coming out, she made a move towards me with worry on her face. "Yuigahama-san-"

I held her hands which made her stop her words that were forming, i forced the best smile i could as i squeezed her hands. "Yukinon it is okay, i still love you so very much, but i need time to think and maybe grieve so please let me be for a while."

She looked uncertain and shared a look with Yumiko, which made her act as she spoke without any malice in her tone. "It is okay girl, i got this, you better go."

I laid my head on Yumiko's shoulder and let her caress my hair as i listened to Yukinon's hesitant footsteps, i asked when i heard club door slid. "Why are you even here?"

She faked an offended tone. "I told you i was always there for you whenever you needed, Ebina said it would be wise for one of us to wait for you and i totally wasn't going to let her be the one."

A chuckle escaped from within before a more dejected feeling settled. "You are so lucky Yumiko, you have so many rivals you could hate to your hearts content, i wish i could fight the way you do with tooth and nail."

This time she faked an angry tone. "Hold your horses girl, you are totally painting me like some kind of savage, besides it is never too late to start doing what i do, i am willing to help you as much as i can, even against that stuck up ojou-sama."

I raised my head from her shoulder and looked her in the eye before i spoke. "Yeah, but do you know what was the first thing i felt when they told me?"

She looked dumbfounded and an eyebrow raised itself. "What did you feel?"

I formed a smile and tightly squeezed her shoulders as i let go of the tears once again. "I felt happy Yumiko, for an instant i felt extremely happy for her before all the sadness, anger and envy hit me."

"Yui-" she tried to reach for my head and tried to embrace me once again but i kept onto her shoulders tightly and stopped her.

Smile in my face widened into a content one as i tilted my head and asked both her and myself at the same time. "What do i do when i don't even know which one i love more..."

* * *

I managed to shake Yumiko off by saying i needed to be alone for a while and started making my way home, the same way i took with him as he pushed his bicycle on my side months ago.

A tune cought in my mind and i started to whistle it as i walked the familiar pavement as much as my hesitant legs allowed, this place was going to be where i was going to get rejected today if all went according to the plan.

I remembered the day we walked this way side by side which was much happier despite all the trouble we were in, i remembered trying to convey the my feelings and failing to come up with enough courage, but still i was sure i managed to convey them even with those clumsy and vague words, but recipient wouldn't accept anything but decisive bluntness.

I deluded myself into thinking that the words i said that day had a part in his reason to protect that place, but i internally knew he had his own reasons, i realised that there was something he wanted and i wasn't the one who could help him reach that thing.

I wanted this road to last forever that day, just like i wished that ferris wheel ride to last forever too, i loved ferris wheels, even if you were on different cabins you would end up getting off at the same spot, as long as the party that would get off early waited you could go for another ride together, but this time there was no one waiting for me when the ride was over.

I reached to the spot that we bade our farewells last time with the same tune still on my lips, just like that day i turned around bidding farewell and waving my hand as i whispered the last words of that tune to the wind.

"Hello Hello Alone..."

* * *

 **AN: Hello and i am sorry, i am really sorry that i had to show you a Yuigahama filled with so much sadness, but i had no other way if i didn't want to demean her feelings, it is hard getting rejected and it is even harder when you don't even get to convey your feelings, thus this was the best way for me to show her in a brighter light.**

 **The events in this chapter takes place one day after the chapters 3-4 in the original story, so it is a little more than a week after Hikigaya and Yukinoshita start dating, i think i gave a clue about this but i didn't specify the exact day.**

 **I want to point out that not everything Yuigahama thinks is what i myself do, i think she holds a much greater spot in Hikigaya's heart than she gives herself credit in this chapter i wrote if you guys want an example.**

 **Another thing is, i notice most of the stories that involve Yuigahama getting her heart broken give the role of consoling her to Yukinoshita and Hikigaya, which i think is not so healthy (i was going to say ballocks here but decided to soften it, a lot :P), so i gave that role to Miura and Ebina, even then i didn't allow them to console her that much, because i think there are not many things that can be done to console a person in in that situation other than listening when asked to and leaving the person alone when demanded so, anything else most of the time turns into an attempt of trash talking.**

 **This chapter might give the impression that i left Yuigahama in too sad of a state, but i have to say there was no way around it, it is never easy to experience what she did especially at that age and i am speaking from past experience, but she should be able to come to terms with it mainly because she found the strength and determination to convey her feelings even in that situation, that is always helpful.**

 **I wont claim this about most of the chapter but i would like to think that what i did with Ebina was good, i always thought her to be an extremely intelligent and perceptive girl that was hiding behind a whole layer of masks, so i found it fitting that she should be the one to talk about reality of Yuigahama's situation.**

 **Next chapter will be Haruno and i think it might take longer than this one did as i almost literally have no clue what to write about at this moment.**

 **I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and i have to admit it put a smile on my face to receive a positive review from the most infamous person wandering around in these review sections no matter how much i would like to think i don't care about other peoples opinions.**

 **Again i am waiting for your reviews with enthusiasm whether they be positive or negative.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **William 'Bill' Huggins**


	3. Chapter 3

Standart Disclaimer: I do not own Oregairu and i do not make money publishing this story.

* * *

Forewarning: I strongly advise you to read my earlier story "And so, Hiratsuka Shizuka" before this story if you want to understand the whole story, as this one consists of moments that were mentioned in earlier one but weren't featured as the PoV character was not present during those moments.

* * *

"Yes father, I understand." I replied to the phone with a fake yawn.

"Sorry, I have been pulling all nighters as I told you before, exams have been harder compared to last year, they started taking their toll for once." Again I replied with a deliberate dejected voice.

I could detect both the doubt and the surmounting anger of the incoming voice so I chose to use an offended tone this time. "I am not a machine father, you have to understand there will come a point when I am going to have to sacrifice something if I am to keep sparing so much time to your work."

This would have been enough to defuse him had it been Yukino-chan who uttered the same words, but it was no surprise that I was going to have to work a little harder than daddy's little girl. "I am aware that it is the family work father, but maybe you should start considering whether the well being of the family work mean the same thing to every member of this family."

A few seconds of silence was enough to deduce that his anger was defused, incoming timid tone and the words aimed at emotional appeal made it too easy. "No one is doubting your love for your children father, that is irrelevant, you can still hurt the person you love the most, problem is not exactly that you and mother are hurting us, problem is both of you are not aware that you are hurting us."

Incoming voice even started to become desperate, to hear a man who is a wolf among the business world turn into a sheep when facing his daughter filled me with pleasure, albeit a guilty one. "You do not have to apologize for the past father, just think of our feelings from now on."

The effect my words had was too quick, too easy..."I love you too father, take care."

A wide grin started forming as I turned the call off, this slowly starting rebellion, which might be considered a little too late to be called a teenage rebellion, filled me with an invigorating feeling, for so long since I have been burdened with the responsibilities of father's work, I have always felt like ten years older than I actually was, now I was feeling even younger than I was.

I wondered if I wasn't as mature as I thought I was for feeling so much amusement towards the reaction I received for the little mischiefs I have been doing lately, surprisingly I found out I didn't care how mature I was or even how mature I appeared to others, for the first time ever there was something I could try to achieve for myself, for the first time ever there seemed to be a possible solution to my dilemma that was not unthinkable, for the first time ever someone saw through who I was and even called me brave for it...

Before I could revel even more on these new feelings, my phones ringtone announced the coming of the harbinger of despair, or as us Yukinoshita daughters call her, Mother.

I wasn't ready to confront her yet like I did with father, so I forced myself to answer with my signature cheerful voice. "Good afternoon mother."

"Good afternoon dear." Answered the calm voice.

I felt like it would be wise to direct the conversation myself and I could easily do that by starting with her usual number one reason for calling. "Are you calling to check up on Yukino-chan mother, I am afraid she has been most boring since I started living with her, I think I can hear her preparing lunch inside the kitchen."

"No Haruno, I actually wanted to talk with you." The voice replied without losing its calm.

Here we go, after dealing with father's easily defused anger, now I was going to have to endure countless manipulation attempts and occasional guilt trips from her, and her talks were a lot more tiring compared to father's. "How may I help you mother."

"It is not something to help with dear, I just wanted to ask how you were doing, you must still be having a hard time living in an unfamiliar place." This time the voice came off as worried, and even I wasn't able to decipher whether it was sincere or not.

I was ready to deal with selfishness and irrationality, but I started getting worried faced with this unfamiliar behavior. "It is no big deal mother, Yukino-chan is so diligent I don't even have to cook for myself, she even leaves me breakfast before she leaves in the mornings."

"I am glad you two are getting along so well, but do not hesitate to call me if you are troubled." The voice definitely sounded sincere this time, which started to freak me out.

I had to end this call or I was going to drive myself mad with paranoia. "I understand mother, I think I can hear Yukino-chan calling for me, I will have to hang up."

"All right dear, take care." Again I could hear the calmness return to the voice before I hung up.

This was dangerous, I hadn't even started the fight yet there already was an unknown entry to the ring, I could deal with unreliable parameters but this was something different, if mother was playing a long game she had already exceeded my expectations by throwing something unidentifiable.

Yet despite all the gathering fear and paranoia, I could detect something inside me slowly showing itself, the competitive spirit which i actually shared with other two Yukinoshita women, which I so carefully have hidden all these years was resurfacing.

Mother was somehow exceeding my expectations, and I loved it when people did that, that was why I was so amused by that boy I call monster of self consciousness no matter how much of an idiot he was.

For the second time today a grin started to force itself to appear after ending a phone call, I could barely hold myself from letting the amusement to overpower all the other emotions I was feeling at this moment...

* * *

"Nee-san, your lunch is on the table, I will be in my room for a while." I heard Yukino-chan's voice, this time for real about half an hour after the phone call with Mother ended.

I walked towards the kitchen with lazy steps, still with my pajamas on, and found myself faced with a portion of pasta made with caprese sauce, Yukino-chan called it "lunch" but considering I did wake up at the middle of the day, this was my breakfast, well it was destined to be delicious so I didn't care whether it was okay or not to eat pasta for "breakfast".

No surprise, it was delicious, I closed my eyes and gave out a satisfied sound as the taste registered itself, right when I was about to keep digging in, I heard a giggling sound, it sounded as if the owner tried to contain it but failed spectacularly.

With a raised eyebrow and without thinking, I made my way to the Yukino-chan's room, I was like a feline on the hunt, without letting my footsteps make any sound, I leaned my back on the wall and listened in.

"Idiot, don't make me laugh like that, Nee-san is eating right outside in the kitchen." I heard her speak, probably to the phone, still trying to contain herself.

After the inaudible reply from the phone, and after another barely contained giggle, I heard Yukino-chan's tone turn sarcastic. "Do not worry dear, I was never under the illusion that a decent sense of humour was part of your offered package when I accepted your proposal, so I will not hold you onto that."

Apparently Yukino-chan was so amused this time, she didn't even try to suppress her laughter and that amusement was reflected on her replying voice. "Oh my, who are you and what did you do with my Hachiman, I didn't take you for a competitive one."

Oh my indeed! Now everything about her since we started living together started to make sense, her treating me a lot better than expected, her being able to shrug off my attempted teasings easily and her negligence of watching her beloved Pan-san's DVDs.

With the same nimbleness as before, I sneaked back to the kitchen table and called out after finishing the remaining food like a starving animal. "Yukino-chan, thanks for the food, nee-san really appreciates your diligence."

Even before I could hear her rise up, I was already back in my room with phone in the hand, with quick fingers i managed to find the contact I was looking for, and started listening to the beeping of the call, alas recipient didn't seem to be inclined to answer.

It was nothing unexpected, I wasn't going to hesitate using my cheating trump card, so I immediately found the other contact I was searching for and this time recipient answered almost instantly. "Good afternoon Haruno-san, i can't say I wasn't expecting a call from you these days."

Oh, so she was going to try to take the lead. "Good afternoon Komachi-chan, how is my favorite sister in law doing these days."

Surprisingly she replied with a dejected voice. "Even though hearing that made Komachi really happy for a moment, I think it also means you want something from Komachi."

So you want me to cut to the chase Komachi-chan, it was too easy to forget she was a Hikigaya sometimes. "So, were you informed about or did you pick up on what is going on Komachi-chan, it should not be too hard to pick up on the signs for an astute socializer like you?"

A sigh came from the other end of the line, and if that wasn't enough even her replying voice had a tone of accusation. "Komachi is aware of what she thinks she needs to be aware of Haruno-san, I don't know if you are fishing and I am sorry for being this rude, but I hope you are not trying to meddle with something you should not, things can be a bit delicate for interference this early."

Before I could even try to control myself, a burst of laughter overpowered me, it was a great wonder how scary a loving sibling could be, hearing her reply felt like listening to one of my usual inner thoughts. "It is nothing like that Komachi-chan, sorry for worrying you, I just need you to deliver him a message from me as he refuses to answer my call, tell him to remember his promise, usual place, in two hours."

Another sigh came out as reply, this time a defeated one though. "Komachi is still not entirely sure but it can't be helped if it is a promise, I suppose I am going to have to trust your good intentions Haruno-neesan."

Before I could fake it, another laughter forced itself naturally. "Oh my, I could easily get used to being called like that Komachi-chan, and not just by you..."

* * *

They say, life is intrinsically boring and dangerous at the same time, at any given moment floor may open up, but it almost never does, that is what makes it so boring.

Well, as I kept leaning on the table and occasionally sipped my coffee while the dead fish eyed boy sitting across used all his willpower to avert his eyes faced with the visual service I provided, I was determined to force that floor to open up no matter what.

With an obviously fake disappointed voice i started complaining. "Nee Hikigaya-kun, you don't get the chance to have a date with a beautiful onee-san like me very often, women don't like a man who can't lead the conversation you know."

A victorious smile formed on his face even before his rebuttal could arrive. "That is the beauty of 21st century Haruno-san, we live in a world of gender equality! I don't have to be the one to lead the conversation."

A wicked grin formed on my face almost immediately. "Oh my, you are not even going to deny that we are on a date Hikigaya-kun, what would Yukino-chan think."

His previous cocky attitude dropped instantly as he answered with teeth gritting. "She would think I was a man of my word I suppose."

Silence settled as I kept sipping my coffee, desire to say unsettling things so I could receive an amusing reaction slowly started to overpower my willpower to hold up the promise of not meddling I gave to Komachi-chan.

"Nee Hikigaya-kun, how does it feel?" I finally asked with a mysterious tone.

"How does what feel?" He asked back with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Another wicked grin adorned my face as I elaborated my question. "To settle for the inferior sister, while you have me here, the older one who exceeds the young one in every way imaginable?"

Instead of the expected annoyed look, I received a bored one before his reply. "Do you, Haruno-san?"

Hilarious I thought right before I found myself overcome with a laughing fit, simply hilarious. "Pray tell me Hikigaya-kun, in which way I do not."

He looked as if he was trying to force the words out, too scared of receiving my ire, yet it appeared the passion to defend her seemed to overpower the infamous indifference of Hikigaya Hachiman. "Leaving aside all the things you consider insignificant in your arrogance, there is one thing you could never possess, that is why you are putting up this facade of carefree insanity."

In disbelief, I tilted my head sideways and spoke with an annoyed tone. "Are you still stuck there Hikigaya-kun, I thought I warned you about that thing you failed to label, I told you it is something much more sinister."

He replied with teeth gritting and nails digging into his fists but there was a tone of apparent doubt in his voice. "I do not believe that to be true, I have my reasons, and even if it is...and even if it is true I-"

"Hikigaya-kun." I interjected with a freezing cold voice and piercing eyes. "It is because of the fact that I could never possess that thing you kindly mentioned, I can easily notice the lack of it in people who appear to possess it most."

"Even so, even so, I-i can not judge or blame h-her for that-" He started with occasional stutter but his voice became much more clear and determined after that. "-for I do not know if you are right or not but even if you are I am already guilty of the same crime, I also hoped or more like dreamed for this thing we have to provide a steady blissfulness and a sense of security, there was a voice in my head that I pretended to not hear which kept whispering that I would instantly be gratified if we were able to grasp that thing, did you also notice something this sinister looking at me Haruno-san."

"I-" I was speechless, to think that Hikigaya-kun who would not even bother to give me a greeting unless I were to pester him endlessly would open up like that, before I could think my mouth moved on its own and spilled out something I would prefer not to. "-I am afraid for Yukino-chan, I am afraid she will invest even more than she did last time, and she will be devastated, except this time no one will be able to break her shell again."

For a moment he looked determined but bashfulness took over as the words spilled out from his mouth. "This thing, these feelings I mean have a power, she has been pestering me endlessly to change since the day we have met and I have been endlessly protesting to not to all this time, yet look at me, I believe she, who was open to it all along, have also changed, even if that scenario you seem to be afraid of were to happen, and I refuse to believe it will, she would power through it, I witnessed its proof on that Valentine's Day evening."

As the silence settled back, a smile formed on my lips and a genuine one at that, his eyes which never left mine during the serious parts of our conversion were now turned sideways in embarrassment, after the awkwardness were back at tolerable levels again, I spoke in my usual cheerful manner. "Nee Hikigaya-kun, you have grown up."

"Maybe a little, but not nearly enough for-" He started with a monotone voice but he must have realized he was about to spill something so he cut himself short.

I sported yet another wicked grin and commented playfully. "Shizuka-chan will be proud you know, she worked on you more than she did on any of us, maybe you were so much of a hopeless case to begin with."

His face turned red and he averted his eyes immediately as he answered with deprecating words. "Shut up, that woman is a real pain, seriously someone should marry her."

That, we all agree on Hikigaya-kun...

* * *

They say there is no suspense in inevitability, and the response I was going to receive appeared inevitable no matter how I looked at it, I had nothing to say, there was nothing to say, a few minutes of words wasn't going to change years of animosity.

Yet here I was, with every step of the stairs taken up, constant heartbeats reaching my eardrums, a spark of hope left within me, which I could not even decide whether it was a thing I desired or not for a part of me desired to be punished and hoped to be grateful for it, that hope clamouring for forgiveness kept me in deep suspense.

Finally reaching to Yukino-chan's apartment, to be precise our apartment, I let myself in and gave a greeting assuming she was at home. "I am home."

Her voice replied back without a tinge of emotion. "Welcome home, Nee-san."

She was bundled to a side of the couch watching one of her Pan-san DVDs, seemingly considerably less enthusiastic than usual as she wasn't leaning towards the screen as if she wanted to be absorbed by the world on it unlike ever before, more surprisingly she normally would cease watching it the moment I would stumble upon her doing so, yet now she was staring at the screen without even showing any intention of turning to look at me.

Sitting at the other end of the couch, I let my interest switch towards the screen, as the building anxiety forced me to do everything I can to delay the upcoming talk, knowing the back story I could understand why Yukino-chan would be so entranced, idea of a loving parent doing what he can to help alleviate the concerns of his child who was thrust into an unfamiliar environment, must have evoked an emotion of longing in her.

For another quarter of an hour I kept my eyes glued to the screen, yet my resolve finally managed to win the war it has been waging against the earlier anxiety, and finally with a determined voice I broke the silence. "Nee, Yukino-chan, you know where I have been to right?"

She spoke after a small nod without letting any emotion creep into her voice. "I do, you two were supposed to drink tea if I recall correctly, but it appears both of you drank coffee, and yours was not even a sweet one."

I couldn't help myself but smile hearing how thorough her information appeared to be and spoke teasingly. "So, I suppose congratulations are in order, I wasn't hopeful it would happen so soon."

Despite the teasing, she still did not allow any emotion in her voice. "Thank you, I never even conceived 'us' would ever happen."

"You two are aware that this is only the beginning right?" I knew this was a cheap play on my part, I did choose this topic deliberately so I could start warming her up to the idea that it would be wise to join forces with me.

For the first time she allowed her uncertainty to take over her tone. "I know, we have talked about it and decided to come clean before the semester ends, I intend to inform m-mother when I think I can."

"Will he be standing at your side?" I asked immediately.

"I would not allow it, I will do it by myself." She replied even quicker.

I took in a deep breath, thinking I was preparing myself for the crucial question of this conversation. "Do you have to, Yukino-chan?"

Regrettably, it appeared Yukino-chan's stress levels caused her to be even denser than usual so she took my question in the wrong way almost making me laugh. "I do, I can only ask for his help after I have tried and failed by myself, to tangle him with the mother would be unfair before I make my own efforts."

Again I asked the same question, with a smile on my lips yet no sign of it in my focused eyes. "Do you really have to, Yukino-chan?"

Her eyes widened as the realization hit her and her words came out in stutters. "B-but I have to do it by myself, it would be m-meaningless if you were to remedy my own shortcoming, I would be-"

"Yukino-chan." I cut her short. "Sometimes our shortcomings can be our virtues. In your case, your inability to deal with the unreasonable is not something to be frowned upon, or something to get rid off, on the contrary it is something admirable."

She still tried to argue against it not willing to accept the truth. "But I can still make Mother understand, she is not entirely unreasonable, she would have to admit it if I come up with the right arguments."

I shook my head sideways as I started crushing her hopes. "She will indeed try to meet your logic with her own at first, but she will not be satisfied with that, if or when you start making too much sense that she no longer has any arguments left, she will start playing with your emotions, you will start slipping up under her unreasonable conjectures and she will use those slip ups against you, you need someone beside you who can call her on her bullshit, someone she would consider to be not emotionally invested."

She looked extremely dejected hearing my claims, as if the reality she had been ignoring were slapped on her face. "So in the end, this is yet another thing I can't do myself."

Right at this moment when I managed to drag her down to her lowest point, I reached out with a helping hand. "No Yukino-chan, I did not say that you could not do it by yourself, but there is no point in sacrificing so much to have so little freedom, one every schoolmate of yours considers a basic right, when we could get away with sacrificing so much lesser, I am not proposing to give you a freebie anyway, what we are doing here is an equal exchange, I will also ask for your cooperation when the time arrives, especially against father, even the fact that we are standing together makes us each stronger individually."

I could see the righteous anger swelling up inside her from her body language. "But why Nee-san, why would you be on my side now when you have been torturing me for years let alone helping me, is it only because your own benefit is on the line now?"

As I heard the accusing words coming out of her mouth, I finally snapped and found myself shouting without even intending to do so. "Because I was mad at you Yukino-chan, I was mad at you for doing nothing and wasting all the time in the world while I was burdened with everything they threw at me, I envied you for having the freedom I never had and tortured you for wasting it all."

She turned her gaze downwards, probably hoping to hide the tears that was about pour and spoke with a barely audible voice. "I have no idea why you would try to deal with everything yourself, I have no idea why you wouldn't dump some of it on me, I wouldn't have minded carrying some of it, just tell me why Nee-san."

It was my turn to turn my gaze downwards as I answered with a tone that was partially filled with embarrassment and also passion. "Because you are my little sister Yukino-chan, mine to protect, mine to torture, and our parents are no exception to this rule."

Just when I was thinking there was nothing that could shadow the amount of coolness I was exuding at this moment, she did something unexpected, with tears on her cheeks, she closed the gap between us and embraced me in a tight hug as she hit me with all her honesty. "I knew you wanted me to be different than I am Nee-san, but you could have helped me be more of what you wanted by actually talking to me, by telling me things."

A smile adorned my face as I also let the tears fall down my cheeks and answered her hug the same way. "You know what is the best thing about having a little sister Yukino-chan, you spent so much time trying to be me that you are far wiser than I could ever hope to be, you have even learned how to be unfair, but do not forget, I have spent three years longer than you did inside the Yukinoshita household, I am even more of a damaged goods than you are."

She gave out a chuckle between her tears and spoke with a throaty voice. "I assume that means you will keep teasing me with every other chance you get."

I made a snorting gesture as I broke the embrace between us. "Oh, do not worry Yukino-chan, I am still mad at you for forgiving me so easily, I was half of a mind to be grateful for being rejected by you, I will only wait until the talk with the mom is over before I punish you for trusting me so easily.

She faked a sigh, finally a smile forming on her lips and spoke playfully. "You know they say how sisters can be many things for each other, but some days they are the reason you would wish you were an only child, I think today is not one of those days..."

* * *

 **AN: To work is to lose, I think last six months finally made me realize the truth of these words, to think that I would be forced to put this away for so long would have been alien to me had I been asked back then, well I guess I will have to be honest, calling the work sole reason would be lying as the misguided idea that volume 12 would be the final volume had a part in it along with the fact that I had an extremely hard time writing the last part of this chapter.**

 **Well, at least it finally is here, I realized the chapter started with four phone calls in a row, which is weird i suppose, the part i liked the most were the talk with Hikigaya when i made my usual rereads, it had a nice back and forth exchange when one would assume that Haruno would have the total control of the conversation.**

 **I feel conceited talking about the next chapter considering i might have to make you guys wait as long as i did for this chapter, but oh well, as you could guess it is going to be centered around the confrontation with the Yukimom, but i have some plans for the stuff before it, it is going to be Yukino PoV.**

 **As usual, I am waiting for your reviews with enthusiasm whether they be positive or negative.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **William 'Bill' Huggins**


End file.
